White Illusions
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Hawkmoth and Volpina know the identities of the male heroes. Hawkmoth wants the Miraculi. Volpina has other plans. She presently doesn't care for the miraculi. Hawkmoth falls. Another hero arises. Volpina is taking control of all. Only one is immune to her enchanting spells. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to rescue Paris from the grasp of Volpina's illusions?
1. Assitance

_She panted as her pounding footsteps were drown out by the screams and sobs of citizens. She wove her way through the fleeing crowds and the glass statues of people. She ducked as dozens of eleven inch long glass needles flew over her._

 _Shrieks escaped the people while the needles stuck into various parts of their bodies. It melted into their body parts, turning them into glass statues slowly and painfully; unless they were struck in the heart._

 _She turned her gaze towards where the cry of a peacock reverberated the air. She watched as Bleu Royale's cloak swished when he whirled around, darting from sight. He was chasing after the akuma._

 _She grit her teeth, wanting to catch up to her four heroes. She could hear the worried voices of her friends whispering in the back of her mind, telling her to stay back and to remain safe. She shook her head, determined to film this._

 _She slid on the ground made slick from glass sheets. The akuma had tried making the heroes lose their footing when he had thrown the needles on the ground._

 _The blogger directed her phone camera towards the battle in the ally way and the roofs of the close buildings. The two cat themed heroes clung to a brick wall. Ladybug stood on top, her yo-yo whizzing in a red circle. Phantom Cat's long white tail darted towards the glass rapier of the man decked out in white. His white coat tails swished forward as he jumped back, standing on a thin glass sheet._

 _The blogger watched with muted horror as the akuma twisted sideways and plunged the tip of his glass rapier in Bleu Royale's chest. The male had gotten too close. The peacock themed hero reared backward, shock written in his stormy eyes. The clear blade was pulled from his chest as the akuma took a few steps back._

 _Cat Noir called for the peacock themed hero as he launched himself towards the building across the ally. Bleu Royale had already turned to glass. The blogger inhaled sharply as Phantom Cat pushed his protégé out of the way, the glass blade jabbing into his arm._

 _The blogger didn't have time to wonder how he got there so quickly._

 _A sharp hiss of pain escaped Phantom Cat, drawing her attention to him once more; he stumbled back and crashed into Bleu Royale. Ladybug gave a strangled cry, her yo-yo flying towards the toppling peacock themed hero. A stifled and frightened screech escaped the younger cat. He glanced at Bleu Royale then Phantom Cat. He loved them both equally. The blogger could see it in his gaze. He didn't want to lose either of them. She wondered if he remembered about Ladybug's healing light._

 _Something in the pit of her gut told her that Phantom Cat might not recover from this. She felt dread filling her at the very thought. It would be a horrible way to go, being killed by an akuma._

 _Cat Noir shook his head, darting for the older cat as he rose to his feet. His arm was already glass. It was slowly crawling up to his body. Ladybug hissed while she turned her attention towards the akuma. Her yo-yo flashed towards him. He hissed and sprang back, blocking her yo-yo with a wall of glass. It shattered into little shards that he manipulated. Turning them into the needles of glass that had flown over the blogger's head earlier._

 _A strangled cry escaped Cat Noir when Phantom Cat turned into solid glass. He turned his gaze towards the akuma. He hissed at him, charging with cataclysm bubbling in his right hand._

 _A look of fear quickly flashed across Glassmaker's face before he backed up; the needles of glass surrounding him turned into a solid wall. Cat released an angered yowl, pressing his palm against it. The blogger inhaled sharply as the glass wall and floor shattered beneath the black cat._

 _She watched wide eyed as the glass blade plunged into Cat Noir's chest. A shriek escaped Ladybug as the glass cat began to fall. She dove after him, catching him before he had a chance to shatter on the ground. Her yo-yo flying towards a chimney, catching her before she could slam into the ground._

 _The akuma followed her down. A purple butterfly outlined his face before it faded. He was most likely was yelled at by Hawkmoth._

 _Ladybug inhaled sharply, turning to defend herself while her yo-yo retracted, releasing the chimney. She stared at the oncoming glass blade, catching her yo-yo. The blade was now to close to stop it. The blogger grit her teeth before she chucked her phone at the akuma's head, stunning him. He stumbled back a few steps while Ladybug sprang to her feet._

 _Her yo-yo wrapped around the blade as the akuma came out of his stupor. He grit his teeth, his blade flying towards her heart once more. A purple butterfly outlined Glassmaker's face. He grit his teeth, ignoring it. Ayla thought quickly on her feet._

 _She darted towards Ladybug._ Ladybug can't be allowed to be turned into glass or all would be lost.

 _A look of shock crossed both attacker's and intended victim's face as Ayla forced her arm into the blade's way in time. She watched, blood draining from her face when the blade went through her arm, barely missing its intended target. There was not blood to stain the blade. It looked just as clean as ever._

 _Moments of silence passed. The akuma glared at the blogger. A hiss escaped the her when the Akuma yanked on his glass blade, trying to remove it from her arm. Her glare darkened as Ladybug shifted. She looked at the heroine._

 _Ladybug grasped the tip of the blade, breaking it off. The blogger grit her teeth, sweat trickled into her hairline. She could feel the burning pain as it slowly traveled up her arm. She could also feel an intent gaze burning into her._

 _She glanced around in time to see a pair of, smiling, amber eyes vanish in the growing crowd of reporters. A green streak followed. She didn't have time to think about it. She turned her gaze towards Ladybug in time to see her yo-yo fly towards the black akuma butterfly._

 _Ladybugs filled the sky and alley after she had tossed her yo-yo in the air and called for 'Miraculous Ladybug', desperation filling her voice. Her worried gaze rising to Phantom Cat as the ladybugs whooshed towards the glass heroes on the roof._

 _They stirred to life while all feeling returned to Alya's arm. She flexed it and twisted it, relishing the revived feeling._

 _A cry of joy escaped the younger cat, drawing the blogger's attention as he tackled the older one cat after he had reached the ground. A startled gasp escaped him. "You survived!" Cat Noir exclaimed with joy. Only the closest people could hear Cat's words. Confusion filled the blogger's mind before the feeling returned to her once more; Phantom Cat may not survive most attacks from Akumas._

 _It disturbed her. Greatly._

 _A purr rumbled from Cat Noir while soft chuckles escaped Phantom Cat. Even Bleu Royale's expression became worried when Ladybug told him what had happed. It made the blogger wonder if all of them were related. They certainly acted like a family._

 _Ladybug didn't seem to mind either that all was neglecting her. She just seemed relieved that Phantom Cat was still alive._

 _Curiosity pulled at Alya. She wondered what was different about the older cat. What made it so that everyone worried about him when he got struck by the akuma's power? He was a black cat at one point. Just like Cat Noir. Plus, this wasn't the first time they had seemed relieved with his revival._

 _She has also noticed other times where he doesn't seem to heal from Ladybug's light. He always vanished very quickly at those times. Whatever it was, she wanted to find out. But the problem was, he has never been interviewed. The only time he was seen was during battles and sometimes, after them. No one has ever seen him join the battles, he was just there. There were rare occasions where one would see him before the akuma strikes, almost as if he was tracking it._

 _Excitement buzzed through the blogger as she jogged towards her repaired phone. She had just found herself another puzzle to solve. She turned her attention towards the heroes. She frowned; the two cats had disappeared along with Bleu Royale._

 _Ladybug was talking to the victim in soothing tones._

* * *

 **I'm currently writing the story. So i will post it when i have finished it. ;)**

 **I thought i would be polite and give you an early taste of the story. :D**


	2. Location

Volpina watched as Hawkmoth detransformed. Her nostrils flared at the tantalizing scent of fear coming from the little purple butterfly next to the villain. She licked her orange lips while her tail whisked behind her in excitement. She desired to hunt the little thing and frighten it even more. But she knew her boss would not be pleased with such actions.

Volpina scowled when the thought drifted through her mind. She glared at the suited villain through her brown lashes. He currently wasn't paying any attention to her. She slightly tilted her head, mentally going over her plans once more; making sure that she didn't forget anything. She wanted to ensnare the black cats in her power and make them her slaves. She also wanted to get rid of Hawkmoth. He was currently her boss; but he won't be any longer.

She just needed to wait until he was separated from his weapon or when he was pried away from his power giver. Then she wouldn't have to worry about him attacking her. But she would have to be quick so he wouldn't take her butterfly. She would also need to make sure that the heroes weren't anywhere close by. She didn't want them to interrupt her plans and steal from her.

She snapped her head up when she felt eyes burning into her. The little butterfly creature blinked. He flinched when Volpina glared at him. She had a sinking feeling that he knew about her plans, or had some form of an idea. She curled her lips back into a small hiss, baring her fangs in a threatening manner. She didn't want to end his life, if she did, then she wouldn't be around anymore. The little creature seemed to cower away from her.

Pure delight burned her blood. She wanted to clap her hands together like a giddy child; but, she resisted that notion. Volpina stiffened when she felt a menacing glare burn into her. She resisted the instinct to flinch. She bowed her head in a submissive gesture. She watched Hawkmoth through her lashes as he went back to tugging on his tie. Grumbling something about choking ties.

A hiss escaped the man before he completely yanked it off and tossed it aside. Volpina huffed. She was quickly growing bored. Hawkmoth pulled a clip-on from his pocket. The butterfly villain eyed her before he straightened himself. "I will meet you there." With those words, Hawkmoth left.

A dark smirk curled Volpina's lips. She raised her flute to her mouth. A dark tune escaped it as she played for her favorite akuma. The white butterflies darted around in fright as orange mist swirled. This would be her first solid illusion. Sure there would be some weaknesses but hopefully the heroes wouldn't find them.

The illusion's canary blonde hair whipped about him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his arms held out beside him as the rest of his body formed. Her heart pounded with giddiness as her favorite akuma took shape. Sure he was nothing more than illusion, but at least the heroes wouldn't be able to get rid of him as quickly as they did with her previous akumatization; and if they did, she could always make more of him.

Dark green eyes blinked, darting about while taking in his surroundings. A quizzical frown quirked his lips. His gaze landed on her before he dropped into a low and elegant bow. "My lady." He purred but his voice held no warmth. A sadistic grin curled his lips, exposing his sharp teeth. He looked at her through his lashes. Volpina's heart fluttered in her chest before she quickly dismissed it. He wasn't real anymore. Sadly. Now he was nothing more than her puppet. "So I have returned." He muttered to himself. "Not the way I was hoping. But I have returned."

Volpina frowned at the illusion's words but quickly shrugged it off. Now that she had her helper. She could go to the other Cats' home and ensnare them. She could feel her own twisted smile curling her lips. She turned her sights to the window and sprang for it, hooking her flute onto her back before she crawled through the small opening.

Her illusion frowned at her actions before proceeding forward, using cataclysm to create a hole small enough for him to fit through. He didn't care what the purple butterfly villain would do. He looked at her as she surveyed Paris, searching for her power gifter.

She refused to call him her boss a moment longer. His time will come. A twisted smirk curled her lips. She fought her giddy laughter. The illusion's lips curled downward as he stared at the fox themed villain. He didn't know what to make of her; but for now, he was willing to play suck-up to remain on this realm.

He still needed to get back at Cat Noir for abandoning him. He would also like his revenge on the rest of the miraculi team. They had helped Cat Noir from his possession. The illusion eagerly licked his lips. As much as he would like to do that. He might not be able to. After all, he had to suck up to _Mistress Volpina_.

He folded his ears back and glared at the woman. He curled his lips in disgust, a hiss building in the back of his throat. She snapped her attention to him. He refused to break eye contact. He would not be cowed by a parasiting wench. He knew that he was in the same boat as she, for he was feeding off of her power; didn't mean he had to like his creator. He snorted when she frowned then shook her head. She pushed herself free from the window and spread her arms and legs out.

She quickly flipped and landed on her feet before taking off. She crouched at a building's edge. The illusion slipped into the shadows, remaining hidden. He didn't want the heroes to know that he had returned. He and Volpina watched as Ladybug landed on a building close by, holding a large box that smelled of sweets. The peacock hero was already there. He almost seemed startled by the bug themed hero's approach, as if he wasn't expecting her quite yet.

Volpina's ear twitched as Ladybug's laughter reached her. They were extremely early for whatever meeting. She could hear their conversation. Volpina twisted around and stared at her illusion. He was glaring at the heroes. A soft snarl was curling his lips.

Volpina just shook her head and pushed herself forward. She could sense her illusion following her. No matter how many she had. She could always sense their location. She halted once again and grit her teeth. Irritation flowing through her. She had lost Hawkmoth and the car he was driving.

"My lady." The illusion purred. She stiffened when he leaned against her, his white belted tail wrapping around her waist. He pressed himself against her, a soft purr rumbling his chest. Volpina shivered at the contact. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She didn't know whether it was out of fear or delight. She had a crush on this akuma before his butterfly had been taken. A forbidding smile curled his lips. She shifted. "I know where they live." His voice was silky like honey.

Volpina snapped her attention to the akuma illusion beside her. Her ears perked forward. She wanted to know how it was possible. He shouldn't know anything other than what she desired him to. He was nothing more than her illusion. A Cheshire smile curled his lips before he launched himself forward, using his golden staff like a vaulting pole.

Volpina shivered at the loss of contact. He felt like a living person. She grit her teeth and pushed all thoughts aside. She couldn't have a relationship with an illusion. He wouldn't be able to do anything. Her soft growl curled around her as the illusion halted about ten buildings away. He turned his attention toward her, waiting for her to catch up.

She took a deep breath before she pushed forward, following her own illusion. She was curious as to how it was almost independent. Her illusions were only like that if she willed it. Was it because her powers were now much stronger?

She shoved the thoughts aside and pressed forward. She nearly slammed into her illusion when he paused his path. He whipped around and glared at her; his impossibly green eyes narrow. He pursed his lips, as if trying to get himself under control.

Volpina raised a mask covered brow at his actions before quickly dismissing it. She didn't have time to analyze her illusion's actions. She lifted her nose and sniffed the air, trying to find Hawkmoth's scent. She could feel her illusion's dark green gaze burning into her. She ignored him as she grabbed her flute.

The akuma twirled her flute before allowing herself to get comfortable on the roof. She let it rest against her knees. Her illusion wrapped his tail around his white boots. He was already looking bored. Volpina gnawed her bottom lip. She didn't want her illusion to destroy her plans. But little did she know that the akumaed illusion had his own plans. Right now it was to take a nap. He wanted a nap.

But before he could allow himself to drift; his mistress spoke. "When Hawkmoth arrives." She dropped her voice so that only those with sharp ears could hear them and not mortal ears. "If Félix doesn't cooperate with the butterfly. _We_ will flush him out." Her illusion nodded before soft words escaped him. Volpina's ear twitched. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. A gentle frown curled her orange lips. _Why does he want Cat Noir?_

She watched him as he curled up, leaning his weight against the building's roof as he wrapped his white tail around his ankles; he tucked his arms into his chest and used his hands as a pillow. Volpina sighed. She just hoped that he wouldn't still be asleep when Hawkmoth arrived.

She didn't very much about cats. Her illusion was using the guise of sleeping to watch her. He despised Volpina. He despised Hawkmoth. He despised Gabriel Agreste and he despised Ladybug. A soft snort escaped the white illusion. He could use being an illusion to his advantage.


End file.
